A banner for displaying advertising or other information usually take the form of an elongated rectangular strip which is secured at its corners, to support poles utilizing cables. Such banners are usually displayed in an outdoor setting, and are subject to wind and other conditions of air turbulence. In order to secure the banners to the poles, individual cables are coupled to each corner of the rectangular banner. As seen FIG. 1, each individual cable is then fixedly coupled by tying to upper and lower locations of the pole. The position of these cables take a significant amount of time. Furthermore, it is often necessary to adjust the lengths of the cables to ensure that the banner is properly located between the support poles.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a banner mounting construction which will reduce the amount of time it takes to raise the banner between the poles. It is further an object of the present invention to provide a construction which will be durable and which will respond well to forces generated by strong winds and other turbulences.